


Always Hiding

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Dean, Suicide Attempt, sent blockers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean a Omega but uses Sent blockers and suppressants to hide this. Ever since he was younger he’s been hiding it from everyone, even his dad. When he had his first, and only, heat he ran away for the week. Done<br/>But now, with his farther on his death bed, only hours left to live, he tells him his secret.<br/>Dean dose not fair well with his dads response and goes on a self destructive path, that is in till an 'angel' saves him right at the last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, This first chapter is just the prologue, more to come soon through!

Shit. Shit. This was not how it was meant to turn out. Dean was meant to grow up to be the family Alpha, take after his dad. That’s how he grew up. His dad always said how Omegas are only ‘Whores’ and ‘Sluts’ who’s only purpose in life is to serve there Alpha, or beta. And that’s what Dean is, with slick coming out his ass and the need for a knot prominent.

 

Dean only saw on solution to his current problem, to leave. It would only be for a week, he was sure his dad sure as hell wouldn’t notice, always out working. He would leave Sam with Bobby, Saying he needed sometime to himself.

 

And that’s exactly what he did, and in that week he made an investment of sent blockers and suppressants. Dean Winchester Was now a Beta.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never wrtten n the SPN fandom or done and Omega/Beta/Alpha Fic, So please care with me.
> 
> Love comments even if they are to criticize me, also loving Kudos!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dean knew this was going to happen eventually, people die all the time but he never expected it to happen to his dad. Now, John Winchester was literally lying on his death bed. He’d been accidently shot while out hunting and was taken to hospital, the doctors had told the Winchesters that there dad had no chance for living more than another day.

 

For the past 20 years Dean had kept his secret he had as a teen, no one at all knew of the fact he was an Omega. Even Sammy had thought of his big hero as a beta, because to them he had never presented.

 

But now, with his farther on his death bed, Dean thought it was about time he told his farther, surely it would go like it dose in the movies. Dean would tell him the fact he was an omega and his farther would understand, be happy that dean actually told him, right? What could go wrong?

 

\-------------

 

“Sammy,” Dean asked, He didn’t want him to hear this, dean would tell him when he was happy to, not right now. “Mind if I have 5 minutes with dad alone?”

 

Sam was confused why dean wanted to talk to THIERE dad alone, but he also guessed that Dean did deserve so time to himself and dad. “Sure, I’ll be right outside…”

 

Dean smiled a thanks as Sammy left the room. “Hey Dad.” Dean said softly, sitting beside his dad’s bed.

 

“Dean, I need you to promise me something before I go.” John said, cutting the crap and knowing he didn’t have long left.

 

“Anything Sir.” Dan nodded.

 

“Take care of your brother. Make sure nothing happens to him. Even if you didn’t make it as an alpha, a beta I still capable of taking care of their little brother.” John explained. Dean felt his heart rip in two at the fact he was already going to have to brake his father’s dying wish.

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Actually Sir, That’s what I wanted to talk to you about…” Oh god. This was such a big mistake. But now he had his father’s attention. So he had to go on. “I’m not actually a Beta…”

 

His farther looked rather confused, did he mean to say he was actually an alpha? John surely would have noticed this, and it wasn’t somet41hing that should be hidden! Dean noticed the confused look on his father’s face and decided maybe it was best if he explained further. “I’m... I’m actually an omega…”

 

John stayed silent for a while, steering into the distance, so long in fact that Dean actually started to think something was wrong. “Sir…” Dean asked, wanting to make sure his dad was actually still alive.

 

Suddenly John started laughing. “Good one son.” He said through the laughter, but the serious look on his sons face made it die down. “Your being serious aren’t you boy?” Dean nodded to this. John took a deep breath, something he was finding quite hard right now. “I didn’t raise a good for nothing bitch.” John snarled.

 

And then everything appeared to be going in slow motion. A long ‘beep’ coming from the heart monitor. Doctors rushing in. Dean being pushed out the way. Sammy shouting for dad. And while all this was happening, Dean stood there, steering.

 

John Winchester was pronounced dead after the doctors had given up on trying to save him.

 

\----------

 

That night, after a lot of convincing to tell Sammy he was fine and go back home to Jess, Dean went home. 

 

Dean lived in a little flat, probably no bigger than your living room and kitchen combined. It had all the bare essentials.

 

While sitting on the sofa, 5th beer in hand, dean couldn’t help but steer at the wall and think back to his father’s words. ‘I didn’t raise a god for nothing bitch.’ And his father was right, just like he always has been.

 

Even with the chemicals, like suppressants and sent blockers, Dean was still an omega. It didn’t matter how much dean tried to convince himself that it didn’t matter, that’s what he was put on this god dam stupid planet as. And he hated it.

 

Dean couldn’t look after Sammy as an omega. Sam was a Beta, just like Sam thought dean was. Sam would probably say the same as their dad. That he was a useless omega bitch only good as a bitch for alphas. And the sad thing was that Sam would be right.  

 

The other bad thing about being an omega was the fact he was also a Male. Dean knew they were rare, but the only way to have sex as and omega was to have a knot in you, caused by a dick. Dean refused to think of himself gay. Dean liked girls. Fact. And even if girls could be alphas and have knots, still had to come from a dick. And that just wasn’t Deans style.

 

So, Dean had only one option really. The world would be better without him so he may as well make everyone happy for once.

 

Dean nodded to himself and stood up with a little stumble. He grabbed another beer out of his fridge and stuck on his leather jacket. Off he went.

 

\-------

 

This would do. It was high enough, and if the fall didn’t work there was always the rushing waters beneath that would help his task along.

 

Dean took a shaky breath as he walked towards the bridge. He was doing the right thing. Yep. Dean had to keep reminding himself. For once he wasn’t going to be selfish, he wasn’t going to wimp out. Sammy Deserved better. Dean really had to this.

 

Once dean had climbed over the fence and was standing on the other side, he looked down. That was a long way down.

 

Man up Winchester.

 

Dean shakenly pulled his phone out and scrolled down to ‘Sammy’. He sent one text, ‘I’m sorry’. And that was it.

 

Dean Was falling before he could regret anything. And he felt amazing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


End file.
